


Is this allowed?

by Sartorially, thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Digital Art, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Horn Stimulation, Illustrations, Multi, Nudity, Oral Fixation, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Threesome, Trans Rose Lalonde, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Rose is a woman with a tight schedule and an even tighter grip on the slender throats of her lady-inclined lovers. When appointments failed to be fulfilled, group therapy is the seconday plan.





	Is this allowed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



> _leading with the least substantive prompt because, frankly, its adorable. i just want some fluff of these three being awesome and gay together. kanaya gets to be the hot sexy monster girl meat in a monsterfucker lalonde sandwich, roxy gets a couple of cute goths to mack on, and rose has a pair of sweet milfs to love and appreciate. everybody wins! smut not required but definitely welcome._
> 
> +
> 
> _i think we as a fandom have been sleeping on these four girls honestly. they all have such incredible dynamics with each other and i think together their dynamics can be even better!!! give me something that really shows off the ways they get along with each other, especially some of the underrated dynamics like vrisrose, roserezi, and kanrezi. is it vriska and rose doing their classic oneupmanship against each other? rose and terezi being chaotic seers together? kanaya and terezi arguing about colors and coordination? show me these chaos lesbians aggravating each other, but also more importantly, helping each other and loving each other, cuz thats what its all about._

You realize that Lalonde has pulled her classic game of oneupstrollship a step too far when you walk in on a scene better suited to the torrid pailfests that Vantas adores and Ampora pretends he absolutely does not read.

She is beaming, a cheerful figure of simultaneous indifference and delight, and by the way Pyrope tilts her chin, you can tell that she's breathing the picture in all too easily. You wonder what you'd pick up, if you were to sniff—it, them, _her_ —anything right now. Probably nothing to the good. Probably something that would _add_ to the insistent, pitch-painted ache building up with each beat of your bloodpusher.

"Lalonde," you say, each word crisp, clear, clean—you're sticking on the Cs tonight, it seems—a wide grin spreading across your face. If it's one that's been perfectly calculated to show off each pointed fang, then them's the breaks. "I thought we had an appointment?"

"Did we?" Rose runs a hand over Roxy's thigh, drawing your eyes down to the perfect lines of it (when did she go tanning naked?), reaches up to stroke Kanaya's horn (oh, she loves that, you can tell by the way her eyes close her head tips oh god) before she even deigns to glance at the clock. "You're a tad bit...late."

That _bitch._ She knew you'd be late. You're _always_ late. She ought to know by now, account for it—or, maybe she'd accounted for it a little too well. _Fuck._ "Next time I'll call ahead."

"Do."

"Pyrope, we should—" You blink. The last time you'd seen Terezi move that fast, free chalk and legal documents of some sort had been on offer, and it was a good half sweep ago.

This certainty does not change the fact that your erstwhile (sort of) teammate has gone from standing at your side to on her knees in front of Rose, who's currently tipping up her chin and pressing a delicate fingertip to each pointed fang.

_"Pyrope."_

Roxy laughs, and the shining chaos of it runs all the way down your spine. "Come onnnn, Vriska! This is the best offer she's gonna get all day! Bee-tee-dubs, it's not a Dragons Only offer, either, sooooooo—" You want to hear the rest of that. You _want_ one of them to make it clear, to make the first move, to do something before you're _forced_ to bend your pride and ask.

But Terezi surges up—guided by that bitch Lalonde's hand on her horn—to kiss Roxy instead, and you nearly moan at the sight of them, glorious teal and pink. You are so much better than this! You are!

"Do you think she's noticed yet?" Kanaya has never been skilled in the field of whispers. Even now, you're not sure if this is a trick she pulls out for show, or if it's a skill she genuinely failed to cultivate. It could be a little of both. She could be playing it up for the amusement of Lalonde and Lalonde and that traitorous bitch Pyrope.

"Noticed _what,_ " you grind out, trying not to stare at the way Terezi is passed between them, at all the soft touches and softer looks, at all the _invitation_ of them. It's not even directed at you! They're doing this on _purpose_ and they're—

"Your bulge," Rose says, and you swallow hard, scared to look down and see what you're almost completely sure is the truth. "You know, Vriska, you do make for a rather pretty blue."

There's really nothing else for it.

"You're the worst," you inform her, literal seconds before your mouth lands on hers, before greedy hands drag clothes off of you, before these awful, tempting, inviting, wonderful women, strip you down naked.

Rose laughs, and the sound locks itself somewhere deep in your heart. "Oh, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reveal Day, baby. I had a good time working on these varied ladies. Yes, Rose is trans.


End file.
